Naruto: A Second Chance
by AlexTheTransparent
Summary: At the age of 18 Namikaze Naruto took his life in order to kill Uchiha Mandara. Now the god's have given him and his love Haruno Sakura a chance to change the past will they keep things as they were or will they change the course of History.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: A Second Chance.**

**Hello all I'm Alex and this is my story enjoy.**

**Beta done by my best friend and boyfriend ZackTheBloody Thanks baby X's and O's!**

**I don't own Naruto.   
**

**Ch.1 The Gifts of a Death God.**

"So I'm dead." Naruto said to him self while staring into the abyss that is death then a voice rang out. "You are Namikaze Naruto…" "Yes who am I speaking to?" A man walked out of the shadows dressed in a black long sleaved shirt a black trench coat and black ANBU pants. His hair was as black and his eyes blue he wore a kanji for death in white on the back of his coat. "6th Hokage of the village of Konoha I am the Angel of Death or as you call me the Shinigami."

"Hi… but I ain't the sixth I'm just a demon after all I wasn't picked even though Tsunade-baa-chan and Ero-Sennin backed me." Shinigami looked at him and smiled. 'Ok a god of the Afterlife is smiling at me… I'm officially freaked out' "That is why you are here Namikaze… you know of your heritage correct?" "You mean my Father the Yodame Namikaze Minato and My mom Uzumaki Kushina, or as she liked to call herself Shizune?" "Yes so you know of them Naruto I am going to send you back in time to when you became a Gennin to change your fate." "Great!" "Yes I shall send you back with your full knowledge and Chakra Control but even then your power will not be enough to stop Uchiha Mandara." Naruto growled at the name of that man who he died beating. "Which is why I am giving you some powers." "Which are?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The contract of the Darkness Flame." The death god pulled out a black scroll and handed it to Naruto. "Keep it so your children my have it." "Ok that it?" "No I shall also give you a Zanpakuto as well as all of your decedents." "A what?" "The sword of a death god so that you may be stronger it shall grow as you grow it has its own mind and power. As you use it, it shall go through two stages of evolution Shikai and Bankai." A long sword appeared in Naruto's hand. "Thanks so…" "And I shall give you a Kekkei Genkai." "Ok so… what is it?" The death god touched his eyes and Naruto doubled over in pain. Naruto opened his eyes a few seconds later. "What did you do?" "Kazame Naruto you are now the first to have the Kuro Sharingan." (Dark copy wheel eye.) "How dose it work?" "It is the same as the other but it is… stronger." "How so?" "It shall allow you to copy Kekkei Genkai eye or otherwise." "… Cool." Naruto said shocked so much he couldn't yell. "When you reach puberty it shall automatically birth a Mangekyo form along with your children to put a stop the needless violence that came with the creation of the first." "So I'm heading back? I'm going to have to make Sakura fall in love with me all over again." Naruto pouted. "No you won't." "… Why?" "We are sending her back as well consider it as an apology for the shit fate put you through all these years." "YES I LOVE YOU MAN!" "I also suggest you propose to her." Naruto looked down. "I was going to after it was all over… but…" "No mater well off with you." Shinigami said pushing him out of the afterlife.

Haruno Sakura was eighteen when she fell asleep last night the day her lover, Namikaze Naruto, died in a suicide jutsu to kill Uchiha Mandara the leader and last of Akatsuki. But this morning she woke up not only in the house of the person she unfortunately called her mother but she was twelve again. Now one might ask why she hated her mother well its simple really her mother hated Naruto and she hated the fact that Sakura dated Naruto. In fact she hated it so much she tried to kill him and her while they were 'together' for the first time because as she saw it she was 'saving her soul from being the whore of a demon.' Sakura shook her head "This has got to be one hell of a fucking dream."

"Sakura-chan come down today is the Gennin exam and I'm sure you don't want to be late." 'Is this real?' **"You bet your ass it is."** A voice popped into her head. 'Oh great just what I need what's going on IS? (Inner Sakura I'm lazy so shut up.)' **"You've been sent back through time by something or someone." **IS said. 'So… NARUTO'S STILL ALIVE! I HAVE TO SEE HIM RIGHT AWAY!'**"No!" **'Why?' **"What if he's not your Naruto? You'll scare the shit out of him." **'Your right.' Sakura thought as she walked down and out into the city and towards the Leaf Academy.

Naruto woke from death in his old apartment. On the bed next to him were the scroll for the Darkness Flame and his Zanpakutō and a new set of clothing which were exactly like the Shinigami's. "Well let's see this Kuro Sharingan shall we." Naruto said looking into his mirror he focused chakra to his eyes and saw what it was. The Kuro was black with three acid green tomoe. "Shit that's cooler then the original." **"Hey Naruto." **'Oh great you're here too.' **"Shut it ass wipe. I want you to be better set so I'm gonna give you something.**'Fine…' Naruto thought as he appeared in the world of his mind. "What is it?" **"Along with the darkness contract sign my fox one." **Kyuubi said giving him the contract. **"Now get the fuck out I wanna take a nap." **"I must be going crazy Kyuubi was just fucking nice for Kami's sake or as nice as he gets." Naruto said he then brushed it off as a fluke and put on his new clothing and tied his sword to his back. Naruto unsealed the Fox scroll and signed it and did the same with the other.

Upon finishing a tattoo of a dragon appeared on his right arm from his shoulder all the way down to the back of his hand and a new voice appeared. _"So a human has been deemed worthy of my power… yes, yes you are the perfect one for my power you and yours shall be welcomed by me Namikaze Naruto." _'Who are you?' _"I am Hiei the Dragon of the Darkness Flame I grant you all of my power use it and make your clan famous." _Suddenly Naruto saw a group of hand signs _"This is for the only attack of the Darkness Flame yet the literal Dragon of the Darkness Flame Jutsu." _"Lets see it then I want my real house anyway." Naruto took his most important thing into his bag and put it outside in all it wasn't much his games, his ramen supply, the scroll's, and his orange jumpsuit he kept that mainly because Sakura sometimes wore it when they were doing… couples things… Naruto smiled perversely at that thought. Naruto then did the signs for the jutsu when Hiei called to him again. _"Stretch out your right hand and say the name of the Jutsu." _"Right." Naruto pulled back his right hand as it was suddenly covered in black fire and called out "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Naruto pushed his hand forward sending out a torrent of black fire in the shape of a dragon that burnt the apartment down. "Well time for class." He said as he grabbed the bag and walked to school and realizing he was late Hiraishined to school.

Sakura was running late she wanted to get to school to see Naruto as soon as she could even if it were not her Naruto it was still _her_ Naruto. As she closed in on the school she saw a certain white eyed heiress. 'Fuck its Hinata.' **"So it's not like Naruto likes her or anything." **'Yeah but… this might be a different Hinata or a different Naruto' **"But nothing if she tries shit rip her fucking arms off and if it's Naruto well you can handle that without a problem." **'No there isnothing to worry about anyway.' "Hello Hinata-chan." Sakura said. "Oh hello Sakura-chan." The heiress said "Good luck today." She said. "You as well." Said Sakura, as she closed in to the school she looked for her lover but no Orange jump suited baka. "Were is that man when you need him." Suddenly there was a black flash in a nearby tree. 'Was that Naruto?' Naruto then jumped from the tree carrying his bag. "Hey Sakura-hime." He said pecking at her lips. "Now Naruto-kun how did you know I'm your Sakura?" she said blushing. "Easy I'd be in the dirt if you weren't." Sakura looked down it was true and it hurt her when she thought of it the way she treated him ,her Naruto-kun, she hurt him so much emotionally and physically and it hurt her when she thought of it. "…" Naruto saw this and quickly cheered her up "Wanna help me with a prank?" Sakura looked up over the years Sakura grew to love his pranks and loved it when she got to help. "Sure but first what's with the clothing and the sword?" "Later let's get this set up." Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

"What is this forehead and the baka… and he's not dressed in that retarded jumpsuit the world is over hit the deck!" Ino laughed as the class came in to see the two sitting with each other Sakura with her head on his shoulder playing with his hair as he did the same. "Sakura it's all yours." Naruto said half asleep. Sakura snapped her fingers and everyone was hit by orange and pink paint. Iruka and Mizuki came in a few minuets later they were shocked not only by the prank but the same reason as the others Naruto and Sakura were… together. "Na-Naruto are you and Sakura… together." Asked Iruka. "Hai, we are right Naruto-kun." "…" Everyone was too stunned to speak ether they were A) Stunned by what Sakura said, B) Too pissed by the prank to talk, or C) Passing out. (Only Hinata.) "OH NO HE'S CORUPTED YOU INTO HIS PRANKING!" Iruka and Ino said at the same time. "So? I like his pranks." Mizuki just coughed and said "Can we please get this over with?" everyone got up and did what they needed to.

Finally Naruto and Sakura were left Sakura created ten bunshin and sat at a desk. "Naruto make three clones." "What kind?" "Naruto… are you saying you know more then one?" "… I think so." Naruto said smiling at him. "Which ever you like Naruto." Iruka said. Naruto then made ten kage, mizu, and regular bunshin. "…" Mizuki and Iruka stared wide eyed. "WAS THAT THE KAGE BUNSHIN?!" Iruka screamed "Yes it was why?" "How did you learn that?" "I found it in a scroll one day while I was bothering the old man." "… Oh well how bout the Mizu Bunshin?" "I found it in a tossed away scroll one day along with another water jutsu." "… O.k good job Naruto." "Thank you Iruka-sensei." In the next room everyone sat and waited to see who passed. "Alright everyone the passing students are Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Choji, and Sasuke. And two honors awards go to top female rookies Sakura who made ten bunshin and surprisingly Naruto who made three different types thirty in all." Everyone stared at Naruto like an alien was going to burst through his chest. This was Naruto! Naruto the class clown! Naruto the joker! Naruto the kid who couldn't do a proper henge to save his life Naruto! "… What?" Naruto asked.

"So that's what happened?" Sakura asked at the end of Naruto's explanation of what was going on while looking at the darkness tattoo. "Pretty much yeah that's what happened." Sakura snaked around Naruto and hugged him and kissing him. "I'm just happy to have you back even if were kids again." She said as she could no longer hold back her tears. "I-I thought I ha-had l-l-lost you for e-ever I lo-love you so much Na-Naruto." she said crying into his lap."Sakura you know I can never leave you alone I love you to much." Sakura looked up at him with lust in her eyes and said the four words that always, ALWAYS… except today, (Author grins at the cries of agony.) led to sex when he said this kind of stuff. "Show me how much." Naruto sighed. "Sakura-chaaaaan were only twelve." He said to her disappointment and his too secretly. "Cheap…" she said as she turned her head. "Hey our bodies aren't developed enough." He explained. "…" Sakura gave Naruto the puppy dog eyes jutsu. 'Dame eyes I can never say no to them!' Naruto thought as he heared Kyuubi laugh and Hiei mutter _'Pathetic' _ "Fine… after the wave mission." He said in a tone that said no negotiations but Sakura was fine with it. Then a thought passed both of there minds at the same time. "We have to see Sarutobi!" and with that they were off.

Reaching the Hokage's office Naruto thought of the last time he was there and it was to say the least not the nicest site you wish to see. Naruto had walked in on Tsunade and Jiraiya doing the horizontal hustle and had a mental brake down from the horror only to add to it later when his mother confessed that he was conceived on that same desk.

Small Flashback: "Naruto-kun what happened to you?" Shizune asked her son who was in a corner of the waiting room at the hospital. "Mom Oh Kami it was horrible." Shizune knew her son and if he said it was horrible enough to scare him shitless it was horrible indeed. "What happened?" "Tsunade and Jiraiya were having sex on the desk in the Hokage's office!" He said Shizune went wide eyed, then green she looked green, and then back to normal. "… That is horrible… but Naruto-kun… many a Hokage's child was conceived on that desk… well at least one…" "OH KAMI-SAMA MOM YOU MEAN!" Shizune was lost in thought blushing uncontrollably. "OH I THINK I'M GONNA HURL!" Flashback over now back to the story.

Naruto pondered it for a moment and proceeded to lose whatever was in his stomach right off the side of the building. "Which is it this time Tsunade and Jiraiya or your mom and dad?" Sakura asked. "A little of both." He said groaning. "Aww my poor baby I'll tend to your wounds later if you want." She said in as sexy a tone as a twelve year old could muster which to Naruto's surprise was quite sexy indeed. "Sakura…" he mumbled. "Sorry." She lied sticking her tong out at him. "If you keep that tong out longer I will have to eat it." He said in his own sexy tone. "Go ahead." She responded as he locked lips with her and made out with her for a good five minuets. There kiss was broken when Sakura tried to reach down for her big ol' present. "Sakura… you're a pervert." Naruto said smiling his fox smile "And dame proud of it Naruto, of course you're the only one that will ever know that." She said copying the grin. "We'll do this later though I would _really_ hate to admit it there is something more important then this right now." He said sighing as he did. Entering the Hokage's office he looked at the picture of his father turning to Sarutobi he said "We need to speak old man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: A Second Chance.**

**Hi all it's Alex! I'm hear with Chapter 2!**

**There are good things all around in this chapter, if i told you i would ruin it so you have to read.**

**Thanks to all who read and commented my story, I'll try and separate it all next chapter so just bare with this chapter please! anyway thanks and enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto... but me and Zack are trying to fix that... **

**Ch.2 Good things Happen…**

"Well Naruto that's a hard story to swallow." Said Sarutobi as he looked at the boy. (I'm holding off till later, everyone I.E. the Konoha 12, are gonna find out at the same time.) He had just heard the strangest story ever. The story involved the entirety of the Naruto story, also there was the fourth nin war brought by Pain and Madara, the story of finding out about his family, the story of killing Orochimaru and the other Akatsuki, and leaving out Sarutobi's death for obvious reasons.

"Why would I lie like that old man!" Naruto yelled hitting his hands on the table. "Naruto-kun it is a hard story to believe." Sakura said putting her hand on his back Naruto eased up at her touch and sighed "You're right Sakura-hime sorry. But dame it I'm a Sennin I should be treated with respect!" Naruto yelled. "So am I if you haven't forgot, I don't like this either but the point is he doesn't." She said in a soothing tone as Naruto fell back into her. "If you two are what you say, then show me. Kakashi!"

The two looked as Kakashi entered. "Hai Hokage-sa…" "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screamed as she hugged him. "Nani… who are you?" He said pulling Sakura off. "You have to forgive her she still blames herself for you're death." Naruto said. "Nani… I'm still alive." He said. "Sit Kakashi I'll tell you it the best I can." Sarutobi said to the man.

"So… you two are from the further on in time where you died killing an Uchiha and were given a second chance by… what did he call himself?" Kakashi asked after hearing there tale. "He called himself the Angel of Death or rather the Shinigami." Naruto answered. "So what are we going to do Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Test them of course." Naruto and Sakura agreed to this and Kakashi sighed. "But if they really are the 'Neo-Sennin' then I couldn't beat them in a life time." Kakashi said. "Don't doubt you're strength Kakashi-sensei, I mean if you were as weak as you said you were then why would my Tou-san's leave you the Rasengan to help me train to complete it." Naruto said as Kakashi's eye grew wide. "You completed you're Tou-san's Rasengan!" Naruto stood and said. "We will do the bell test to show you we are from the future." The four agreed and went to training ground 7.

"So shall we?" Kakashi said. Sakura took out some gloves she bought earlier and put them on. "After you Sensei." Kakashi looked at the two as they stood Sakura was in a medic taijutsu stance and Naruto fell into a strange stance, he was low to the ground and his left hand was hanging low to the ground and his right hand was on the tip of his sword, Naruto looked a little out of it and nether knew why.

Naruto's mindscape.

"Well we meet Naruto-san" a voice said. "Who's there!" Naruto said."I'm you're sword." It said. "Nice to meet you." Naruto said. "Well Naruto I called you hear because I will instruct you on Ken-jutsu through memory imaging." The voice said. "So you'll send me pictures of the moves and I'll learn them." Naruto said. The voice replied "That's right now shall we."

"O.k. Kakashi-sensei I'm ready." Naruto said snapping out of it. "Aren't you going to get into stance?" Kakashi asked. "Why Sensei I am in stance." Naruto grined the grin that said 'Beware of dog'… well in this case 'beware of fox' "Naruto are you ready… hum… you seem to be my perfect master, you control all the same elements as I." 'Right lets see one of you're tricks.' Naruto's sword ignited as Sakura and Kakashi went wide eyed Naruto ran at Kakashi at a speed that would make Lee look slow. "Tsuiraku Hoshi! (Falling Star)" Naruto said jumping up at the ANBU member. Kakashi missed narrowly as Naruto hit a Kage clone with a flaming downward slash. 'Oh crap…' Kakashi thought. 'Oh baby is Naruto-kun looking hot!' Sakura thought. "Gonem Kakashi-sensei, I took you lightly, next time I'll take it serious." Naruto said standing. 'That's being not serious!' Kakashi and Sarutobi thought together.

A hot spring.

With a flutter of black, a man with black wings stood in a hot spring. The man was in fact the Angel of Death. "Well it seems that I have been… reborn." He said as he turned to a wall. Suddenly screams filled the air he looked and went red in the face as there were naked women all around him. "Dame…" He said as he prepared for pain.

Training Ground

The three were breathing heavy Kakashi had a few burns and broken bones, Sakura had a few burses mainly from one bad lightning jutsu she received, and Naruto was just plain tired. "It seems Sensei that we have less chakra since were younger." Naruto said while he breathed heavily. Kakashi looked at the two, even though they had less chakra they were most certainly Sennin level.

"Let's say you and I end this in one go." Naruto said cracking his neck. Kakashi got into stance and started hand signs. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto copying them. "What the…!" "Chidori!" Both yelled as they met each other and were forced back. "How… did I teach you?" Kakashi asked as he and the Hokage walked to Naruto. "No I learned it with this." Naruto said showing his Kuro Sharingan. "The Sharingan!" both men said. "No this is the Kuro Sharingan, it has all the powers of the first and more." Naruto said. "Like what?" Sarutobi said. "It has the ability to copy any Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said to the men. "And much more." A voice from the trees said. The four turned to see the Angel of Death there with Jiraiya and Tsunade in his arms Shizune/Kushina following.

"Death-sama." Naruto said with a bow. "Sensei!" Sakura said as she started to attend to the knocked out Sennin. "Uzumaki Naruto it seems you are well." He said to Naruto. 'Uzumaki Naruto… but Sarutobi said Minato-kun and Naruto-chan died.' Shizune thought. Death looked at her and said. "He knows who you are you can drop you're Henge Kushina-san." Shizune looked at him then at Naruto who said. "It's ok Kaa-san." Shizune dropped the Henge and ran to her child only to pass him and Tsunade Punch Sarutobi. "LIAR!!!" She yelled as the ancient Hokage flew. "Kushina you must realize that I had…" Only for his words to stop as Tsunade held the old man up "My grandbaby was alive and you didn't tell us!" She said. "What!?" Naruto yelled "You are my Obaa-san?" Naruto asked and Sakura twitched. "And Ero-baka is you're Jiji." Naruto then passed out.

(Hour later Kage's office)

"Where am I?" Naruto said. "You're in the Kage's office." He heard a voice said. Naruto opened his eyes to see his head was in Sakura's lap. "Hey Sakura-hime." He smiled Sakura bent down to kiss him and Kushina let out an aura of Killing Intent. "Kaa-san…" Naruto sighed. "Gonem Naruto-chan I just not used to stuff like that. I only remember the little newborn just entering this world. Not this strong young man who has a girlfriend and is really eighteen years old." Kushina said. Naruto looked at Death and said "You told them?" Death shook his head and started to leave the room. "Uzumaki, Uzumaki, and Haruno follow, the rest of you wait we'll be back soon."

Kushina, Naruto, and Sakura followed him as he headed to the Uchiha compound. "Uchiha Itachi…" He said. Suddenly Itachi moved from the shadows and stood in front of the four. "Uzumaki Naruto I have come…" Itachi was cut off by a six foot long sword at his neck. "Sleep…" Death said as the Uchiha passed out. "When you wake you shall do as I say…" Death said as he started to speak into the Uchiha's ear. "Come…" He said to the three.

(Kage's monument.)

"Naruto I shall make a deal with you." Death said. Naruto looked with a grin and said "What kind of a deal?" Death smiled. 'This kid is as crazy as I am he will most certainly be worth training.' Death thought. "My deal to you is that I shall return you're fathers soul to the living…" Naruto and Kushina looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll do it what ever it is!" Naruto said a few tears falling off his face. "Fine in exchange you shall become my student, and you shall release the Kyuubi." He said. Naruto and the others looked pale. "But if I do that I'll…" Naruto started as his mouth was stopped by Death's hand. "What die? I'm the ultimate law of death; you will die when I say you will no sooner, no later." Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind.

**"What do you want Naruto…"** Kyuubo said with its normal (Yeah right) happiness. Naruto grabbed the seal and said. "You're free fox."

Outside Naruto started to turn red and a huge chakra blasted off of his body. This chakra hovered there momentarily before a voice, a woman's voice, screamed. "YOU, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" The Chakra formed a body and a woman who looked much like Kushina stood there dressed in a red Kimono nine red tails came out from her back and her eyes were silted and red. "Zack Strife!!!!" She yelled choking him. "Hello Alex-hime." He choked out. "O.k. what the fuck is going on?" Naruto said. "Are you Kyuubi, why are you choking him, and why are you a woman?!" Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi turned to him and said. "Yes I am Kyuubi, I'm choking him cause he's my good for nothing _**ex-husband**_, and I'm a girl cause I was born that way, most of the Bujii are save for the eight tails he's a guy and an asshole, dirty basterd got in all there pants save mine and Shi-chan (Shikaku) he was too afraid of Zack to try and fuck us." She said. "Husband!?" The three said. "Yes I am her husband, or in demon terms mate." Zack said as he pulled off of the woman's death grip.

"Not anymore you're not, you left me alone for a thousand years! I was so lonely, so very lonely, and everyday for one-thousand years I prayed you would come back to me but you never did, then that basterd Uchiha made me attack Konoha and I was locked away by Minato!" She yelled. Zack put up his hand and she looked at him. "All complaints and questions at the end of the tour thank you." Zack then turned to a burial site. "This is the Hokage burial site." Kushina said. "This is where Tou-san is buried?" Naruto asked. Zack put his hand on a grave and started to speak in another language.

"You who bore a great fate you're time has come for my judgment, you who wished only for mans happiness you're deeds are pure. Now let me see you're greatest wish and I shall show it to you."Zack finished his chat as a wind picked up a whisper. _"Naruto…"_ Zack smiled but then frowned. "Is this you're desire, are you sure, the things I will show you may not be to you're liking? Will you still gaze at what it is I shall show you?" Zack asked._"…Yes…"_ Zack sighed and decided to only show him what it had been like for the first twelve years. "So be it, step into my realm and you shall see the tears he has shed."

Zack then showed him pictures of horrible things, Naruto's days at the orphanage where he was constantly beaten, where the children were always rewarded for making fun of him and picking on him. Then when he was kicked out a six for hitting a kid back he spent three months in a hollowed out tree in the park where he would have to live off of what people threw out. Then after it was burnt down during the Kyuubi festival with him inside then was given a home or that is to say a hole in the wall shack. Here he received more beatings and was even raped by three drunken women after an Anbu party. As he was about to go on Minato's voice cried to him.

"_No… no more you have shown me enough of there sins on my son… please send me to the hell I disserve! My son has suffered because of me! I disserve no more then the darkest pit of flames! Take my soul and feed it to Hades for I disserve no less! I wish only my son to find some happiness in his life." _Minato's soul screamed. Zack looked at him and smiled. "You're soul is pure and you're heart is just, you are worthy of new life now step into the light of new life my friend you're love and you're son await you." With that the two left where they were and retuned to the Kage's monument.

Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, and Alex looked on as two men appeared in front of them. The first was Zack and the second was a man around 6" 5' he had blond hair that shot out in all directions, his eyes were crystal blue, he had on a Jounin vest and black pants, and on his back is a robe with Yodame in Kanji. Naruto and Kushina looked at him with tear filled eyes "Minato-Kun!" "Tou-san!" With a red and black flash the two were clung to him like flies to a glue trap "Ku-Kushina-chan! Naruto-kun!" He said as the Two hugged him even harder.

A few minuets of crying later the three separated. Minato bent down to Naruto and looked him in the eyes hugging onto him he cried again "I'm sorry my son, what have I done to you!" He said hugging him. "It's alright Tou-san… I'm just glad to have you in my life finally." Naruto said. Then Minato got up and looked into the distance. "Now for this town…" Zack raised his hand and smiled. "In do time Minato-san, right now let us see just the length of this towns sins, the three of you Henge now." Zack said pointing to Minato, Kushina, and Alex. The three put there hands together and preformed a henge. Minato's hair went black and his eyes became a darker blue making him look almost like a twin of Zack, Kushina turned back to Shizune, and Alex lost her tails and made her hair silver.

They all walked through town and Minato and Kushina looked at the glares Naruto was getting, as they neared the center of town Zack halted the others back as Naruto went forward soon the sounds of yelling were heard as the four came upon Naruto getting attacked by some town's people. Minato and Kushina were about to rush in but stopped as Zack and Alex stood there.

"What the hell are you two doing? Move so we can kill the Kyuubi!" the leader of the group said. Zack simply smiled at the man and sliced him and ten others in half with his six foot Katana. "What the hell the basterd is helping the Demon." Said one of the survivors. "The demon as you so put her is my love and my life and Naruto is like her little brother so if any of you thinks of hurting Naruto you will have to kill me." Zack said as he received a kiss from Alex. "Don't think this gains you any points." She said. Zack chuckled and said "Liar."

It goes without saying that they left immediately as Kushina walked over and hugged Zack. "Arigato…" Zack smiled and raised his hands "No touch!" He yelled at Alex. She twitched and yelled. "Grow up!" Zack then laughed and pulled from Kushina's hug. "Glad to be of serves Kushina-san." Zack then turned to Naruto and saw that Sakura was seeing to his wounds. Zack looked up at the sky and said. "One last test…"

(Haruno Residence.)

'Knock, Knock' "Who is it?" said a woman around five-eight with pink hair and Jade green eyes. "Hi Kaa-san." Sakura said. "Ah welcome home Sakura-chan!" She said as she moved from the door. "Hey Kaa-san is it ok if my teammate joins us for dinner?" She asked. "Sure honey who are they? Is it the Uchiha?" She asked with hope.

Inside her head I.S. was talking. **"I forgot it was this bitch that made us like Sasuke, come on we all knew that he was gonna end up with Hinata, her dad set the two up the day after Itachi killed every last one of the Uchiha."** 'Yeah but she doesn't… actually nobody dose baka that's from when we were eighteen.' Sakura said. **"Oh yeah I forgot…" **I.S. replied. "Well I'm gonna go get him…" Sakura said as she stepped back outside.

Standing outside was everyone else "O.k. Naruto-kun…" She said. Naruto sighed this was gonna suck… just like last time. Naruto walked in and sat down, Sakura's mom was still cooking, and Sakura sat next to him. Naruto let out a deep sigh and knew what was coming. "Sakura-chan…" Sakura's mom started but as soon as she saw…_it_… in her room she freaked.

"NO GET OUT!!! DON'T TELL ME IT'S ON YOU'RE TEAM!!!" She yelled. "No Kaa-san… I lied… I'm his girlfriend…" Sakura responded. Her mother went pale and then pulled out a kunai. "Demon…" She said looking at him. 'Sakura… why!' Naruto mentally yelled as he jumped away at an astounding speed. "No never not this demon! My little girl is going to be the mother of the new Uchiha clan not some demons whore!" She screamed. As she pulled her blade to strike again a cough let out. And three heads turned to see Zack sitting in a chair.

"Haruno Yuki…" He said to the woman. "Zack-sama no don't kill her!" Sakura yelled. Zack closed his eyes and said "As you wish… but it seems the last test is also a failure… it is dark we should return to the Tower and get the Estate keys." Zack said as he motioned the two to follow. With a combined "Hai!" the three walked out into the night followed by Yuki.

"Sakura stop get away from this demon!" She yelled. Zack looked back at her and she felt as if she looked into death it's self (Heh she did) and fell to the floor. Zack turned away and said. "This is a discussion between parents…" Zack then walked away as Minato and Kushina in Henge showed up.

"Who the fuck are you two?" She said. Minato looked at her and said. "I'm Naruto's Tou-san and this is his Kaa-san." Kushina looked at her and said. "What kind of a person are you! How can you insult our son so? What has he done to you?" She said. "Are you fucking mad! This basterd spawn of yours killed Yodame-sama! What did he do you ask, ridiculous!" Yuki yelled. By now Kushina had, had enough and let a chakra enhanced fist fly along with Yuki, and a quarter of her home. "No one and I mean NO ONE calls my baby that!" She said as steam came off her fist.

(Hokage's Tower.)

As the four entered the tower they came upon a site that made all of them, even Zack, sick… Tsunade and Jiraiya kissing. Naruto suddenly fell to the ground and screamed. "NOT AGAIN!!! MY MIND GET THE TOUGHTS OUT NO NO NO!!!! NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN!!!!" Everyone save Sakura looked as if he had gone crazy. Minato looked at Kushina and said. "Kushina-chan… did either of us drop him as a baby?" Kushina thought for a second before shaking her head.

"It's ok…" Sakura said as she sat on the floor and put Naruto's head on her lap. "It's a problem from the future, Naruto caught them having sex on the Hokage's desk… it's safe to say he's been scared for life, it didn't help that you told him he was conceived that way." She said as Kushina and Minato blushed. "You know how long it took me to fix him after that, he wouldn't even sleep with me for a month because he was afraid of seeing me naked, and almost every guy in Konoha wanted to see me naked." Sakura said with a sigh. Of course when she said this Kushina passed out and Minato thought 'He that's my boy Namikaze's are natural born chick magnets.'

The night came and passed quickly, Tsunade and Jiraiya had Heart attacks to learn there son was alive; Minato chewed out Sarutobi for lying to Kushina and making Naruto's life a living hell, and Alex and Zack shared a bed and Alex threw a fit. Now the next day was a true site to behold.

(First the Team selects.)

"…and Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Now for Team 7 which was strangely at the end of the list…" Iruka said. "Team Seven Teacher Kakashi group… Sasuke Uchiha… and that's it." Iruka said confused. With a knock a four people that Naruto and Sakura very well walked in. "Ah the Sennin!" Iruka said bowing as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zack, and Minato in Henge walked in. "Hello we are here to take our students." Tsunade said. "Y-you're students out of our class this is an honor to me as a teacher who are they, do you wish to know our best students?" Iruka said. "No we picked them already Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan come on you two." Tsunade said to them. Sasuke, being the dick he was when he was twelve, slammed his hands on the desk.

"That dobe and that fan girl! No I should be you're student! I am the best, an Uchiha! Why do you want the basterd dobe and the pink haired bitch!" He yelled making an ass out of himself. Zack flashed in front of Sasuke and looked at him. "Tell me Uchiha… what is it you fear most?" He asked his eyes closed. "Nothing…" Sasuke said in his Emo tone. "Naruto go with you're Obaa-sama and you're Oji-sama…" Zack said as the class looked with shock at the statement. "As for you Uchiha… Kuro Tsukuyomi! (Dark Moon Reader)" He said at a wispier. Suddenly Sasuke saw Zack sitting on a thrown, around him was black flames and he heard thousands of screams Zack looked at him and said. "Welcome to Hades the world of the dead, for the next three mounts you will suffer the screams and pain of all who have died and were sent here." In real life Zack looked away and Sasuke was breathing heavy. "Let that be a warning, the next time you insult Naruto this is what you shall get as a punishment."

(Now to the part we all want! A gathering of all Ninja and Town's people at the Kage Tower. AKA: MINATO GOES INSANE!)

Sarutobi was standing there getting ready for what could turn into the most bloody event since the Uchiha Massacre. With a sigh Sarutobi looked out at the gathering. "Citizens of Konoha, today is a day to be remembered, today a hero of our village has returned from the dead." He said getting a lot of strange looks. "Today our greatest son has returned all of you let me reintroduce you to Minato Namikaze, or as you all know him, THE YODAIME!!!" Minato flashed to Sarutobi's side as the crowd cheered and screamed. Minato who had a smile on his face raised his hand and all went silent.

"Hello my brothers and sister's of Konoha! It is true I have returned, it brings me a smile to see you all rejoice." He lied. "Now I want to know if you have done as I have asked bring me Uzumaki Naruto!" He smiled. There was a mumble among the people as one screamed. "Why do you want that demon!" Minato faked a confused look. "Ah a troublemaker is he, no surprise especially if he is his mother's child." Kushina then coughed as Minato sweat dropped as he knew he fucked that one up. "Well anyway where is he?" Minato asked.

The crowd began to speak within themselves as several reps for the village appeared holding Naruto tied to a chair. Naruto was flailing "What the fuck! I was enjoying lunch you bastards, oh hi Tou-san." He grinned sadistically as the village council, scratch that, just about every ninja and civilian in the city shit them selves as Minato let out a killer intent that made Zack cringe. 'Well, well… it seems I'm going to have some work to do…' Zack thought as Minato beheaded the reps that had brought Naruto to the stage. "HOW DARE YOU! IS THIS HOW MY LEGACY IS TREATED! MY ONE AND ONLY ("As of now." Minato whispered to himself) SON IS TREATED AS SUCH! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY LEGACY!" Minato was in full swing now, Sakura had by now untied Naruto and everyone had stepped back as Minato's killing intent was actually choking them.

"THIS IS MY WARNING TO YOU! SARUTOBI MIGHT HAVE BEEN EASY ON YOU BUT I WON'T IF I EVER HERE YOU ABUSE MY SON IN ANY WAY I SHALL PERSONALY SEND YOU TO YOU'RE DEATH!" He finished as he and the others walked off to the Kage's office.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. Zack looked at him and said "Now we prepare… Itachi…" As if by magic Itachi was next to Zack. "Hai Zack-sama…"

**R&R please see yeah next time!  
**


End file.
